Something's Going On
by NiceIceEdward
Summary: There are things going on in the Cullen house, Emmett's confusion leads the story.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: For those of you who've read my journal, I know I said I was going to write my fic, and then return...but even when writing, if plot bunnies jumps you must heed them. This is especially true if in an exhausted haze you delete the current project you're working on and have to start again from scratch. This fic minimized my current funk over this exact situation. Enjoy!_

* * *

Every day is pretty much the same at our house. Well, _usually _was. Things had changed noticeably when Edward became obsessed with Bella, but home life at the Cullen's didn't change much. Bella stayed living with Charlie, we saw a lot of her, but it wasn't like she was around constantly. She and Edward always wanted to be alone, no surprise there. I was always trying to talk Rose into taking off alone, but she'd become pretty annoying since Edward began to fall in love. Dealing with grumpy women was not something I was into, so generally when Rose started in, I started out...the door.

I came out of our room as soon as Rose opened her mouth. I'd spent the evening on the computer downloading new iTunes, while Rose had done her thing on her laptop. Most sports minded guys were also car guys, I was different in that way I guess. Rose was the blockhead in our relationship. Ha! In more way than one, nah...I shouldn't even pretend at that.

Anyway, like I was saying, as soon as I took the headphones off and stood up to change, Rose looked up and glared. "What?" I asked, my eyebrows raising in curiosity. "She's here again." Rose replied, her tone sounding like Bella's presence was her constant burden. "I don't know why she's always here, doesn't she have a home to go to?"

I rolled my eyes, I wasn't going to hang out listening to Rose gripe all day, "Yeah, well, I like Bella. She makes life entertaining. I don't see you doing much to entertain us." I said, giving her a sarcastic look out of the corner of my eye. Her expression lifted into one of pure mischief and lustful play, "I only entertain you." she said.

I grinned, "You might," I raised an eyebrow again, "_If _you're a good girl." She frowned and blurred. I jumped out the door and had just enough time to close it behind me before something connected with the inside of it, with a solid thud.

Grinning I looked across the hall and saw Bella sitting in the study. She had her head turned to look behind her, in the opposite direction of where I stood and was half sitting up. Her arm was bent awkwardly over the back of the couch. Her posture reminded me of the deer we hunted, in that tiny moment when they made eye-contact with us, a millisecond before they took flight. I took two steps across the hall and pushed the door open.

Three things happened at once, any of them alone wouldn't have made me think twice. Together, they were all wrong.

I was looking at Bella when the door flew open, and was struck by the most powerful wave of lust I've ever felt for anyone , Bella's head whipped around as my eyes flew wide in shock, and her expression was...hell, it was guilty. At the same moment, a slight movement behind her, that I realized a moment later was Bella's arm dropping as it was released, called my attention to Jasper, who stood just behind the chair she sat in.

His expression was tense, and to me, Jasper looked annoyed. I looked from one to the other, and then settled on Bella again. I was so confused by the sudden lust I'd felt for her, what was that about? I knew I was frowning, lost in my confusion. Bella began to stutter something out at the same moment that Jasper's eyes shot to Bella, he said her name. I'm no expert, but his voice sounded hurt, sad...hopeful too?

"Bella." His eyes had tightened and his eyebrows were furrowed, he was pleading with her. She was standing now, facing me, eyes wide. She'd turned to her left to look at Jasper when he'd said her name. He raised his hand towards her, she looked at his outstretched hand for a moment, then looked at his face. Her head whipped back to me again, she inhaled deeply and her expression was mortified.

She whispered one word, "No." under her breath as she tore from the room. I didn't need to, but was so surprised by her sudden move, that I jumped out of her way. I pulled my arms against my chest, in a lame attempt of giving myself less mass, as she ran past me and out the door. I was still staring out the door, dazed by her actions, when Jasper growled low in his throat. I turned back to look at him and found him on the window ledge about to jump out. I ran over and grabbed his elbow, he glared back at my hand, then locked eyes with me.

"Let me go Emmett." He growled out.

I released him, and he sailed down to the grass below. I leaned out the window and said his name in a way I knew he wouldn't ignore, "_Jasper_!" He stopped, and turned around to look up at me.

"What have you done?" I asked him.

He glared at me again, then his features and his posture relaxed, sagged even. He looked at the grass for a moment, then lifting his head back up again, met my eyes.

"Nothing Emmett. I've done...nothing." On the last word his voice sounded defeated, he turned on his heel and was gone into the trees within seconds.

I stood there thinking about that single moment when I'd been struck by such lust for Bella, it was confusing and freaky. For that moment, I had suddenly seen Bella the way Edward must see her. Saw how beautiful she was, how tiny. She was fragile, and pale, with pale red lips and I gulped unnecessarily as I realized what she'd been was tempting. Bella? Tempting? In no way was that temptation connected to her blood.

I heard someone move behind me, I turned around, it was Alice. She was looking very harshly at me. I smirked at her, "Come looking for Jasper, Alice?"

"No." she said, her tone wasn't playful like it usually was. She was pissed about something, "Stop it Emmett."

The smirk I'd had fell, "Stop what?"

"It wasn't you, it was Jasper. It's bad enough Edward's battling it out with one brother. Don't you start getting curious too."

My jaw fell open, then I snapped it shut and glared at her. Little minx, what'd she take me for? "What are you talking about Alice?"

Her face mellowed some, and changed into a look of incredulity, "All I'm saying is stay away from Bella, Emmett. She's as much your sister as I am. I can manage Jasper, but you're on your own. If Rose finds out, she won't work through it like me, she'll walk, and you know it."

I rolled my head to the right, and then shook it back and forth. "I didn't think about it purposely Al...I just opened the door and there it was..hit me like a rock wall? I've never thought of Bella like that, I've never looked at her. Then suddenly..." I shuddered remembering the thoughts that had run through my head before Alice had walked in.

"I know Emmett, that's what I meant. It wasn't you, it was Jasper. What you felt was what Jasper was feeling for Bella. When he gets around her he broadcasts like an old TV, anyone with a tinfoil antennae can get the signal. You walked in when he was on high frequency. Bella's had a hard enough time with Jasper. Don't double it up on her Emmett. Edward's going to have to deal with this soon enough. One brother will be a hassle, two would be a betrayal. Just..." I didn't need Jas' talents to feel how irritated Alice was, and I couldn't blame her for it one bit. "just forget about it, okay. I'll get it resolved. Go upstairs and visit Rosalie, see if you two can't think of something to occupy your time."

I nodded my head, still a little stunned, "Yeah, yeah...I think you're right. I guess I'll go do that...I'll just see you..." I trailed off, confused enough to be unable to complete my sentence.

I got upstairs, and walked in to our room. Rose was still sitting on the bed with her laptop, her legs dangling off the side of the bed.

"So, how is she?" she asked me, mockingly. Still in a bit of a daze, I said, "Who?"

Rose rolled her eyes, "Jeez Emmett, you need to hunt. Bella! How is she?"

At the sound of Bella's name, my eyes shot up at Rosalie's face, and I felt them grow wide, "Bella?" she nodded, but began to frown, "Yeah, Bella..Emmett, what the..."

I internally shook my head, "Yeah, Bella, she's..." I chuckled, then my felt my expression melt from my face as for one moment, I remembered that pale red color of her lips, and said, "She's just Bella, always entertaining."


	2. Chapter 2

_Pale red lips...  
Skin like cream...  
Scent like flowers...Bella._

"EMMETT!" her voice shattered the quiet.

I jumped off the bed in my shock. "What?!" I gasped. I looked up wide eyed at Rosalie, feeling extraordinarily alert suddenly. I had a nagging tug in the back of my mind, and I realized I felt guilty. _Guilty_?

"We're waiting! Remember? It's five." she said, looking at my facial expression with a questioning look. "What's the matter Emmett, you look...troubled."

"Me? I uh...no, nothing. I mean, no, nothing's troubling me." I threw on my usual grin, getting control of myself again."Nothing troubles me, except things I can't chase and games I can't win."

Rosalie rolled her eyes and turned around to head out the bedroom door. As she exited the room, expecting me to follow, she called over her shoulder, "Let's go, everyone's waiting, and Esme isn't feeling particularly patient."

"I'm coming." I said. I grabbed the wrapped box off the table and jumped the stairs four at a time.

Esme yelled from the car, "Emmett!"

Sighing I said "Sorry." Just loud enough that I knew she'd hear, along with everyone else waiting in Carlisle's car. Bella had found out about Carlisle's birthday and decided that since Alice had made her suffer through not only a birthday party, but also a graduation party last year, that it was only fitting that we begin celebrating all of our own birthdays. It was a pain and I had been giving her a hard time about it, but apparently Alice had rubbed off on her already. She was being unusually stubborn about the whole idea.

We were forced to hold it at the Hospital, because Carlisle had arranged a weekend rotation for himself, and couldn't get out of it. We had a quick hour in which to visit with him. Give him his gifts, visit, laugh and then get back home to our nice cozy lives. Being out for the summer, meant no worries for a couple months still.

When we arrived at the hospital, everyone filed out of the cars and inside. Carlisle was very amused by all of us showing up. Esme told him it would just be her. He was having a great time with the whole thing. Bella took everyone's gifts and carried them over to Carlisle. As she took Jasper's, their eyes met, and I felt something strange in the air. Whatever it was made me feel on edge, and must have made everyone else feel the same, because Edward frowned at Jasper. Bella frowned for a milli-second at him too, and turned around. Alice was watching Carlisle and didn't seem to see anything. Rosalie was too busy rolling her eyes over the whole night to pay attention to anything.

Bella set the presents in her arms down, and then surprising me, she whipped around to me and held her hand out. I looked at her and just stared, what was wrong with me? Why was I staring at Bella? But her brown eyes were so alive, and her lips..."

"Emmett?" Bella's voice said. I looked up from her lips again and into her eyes, When I looked into them, Bella tilted her head down indicating my hand, raised an eyebrow at me pointedly and said, "Emmett? Give me the gift?" I looked at my hand and suddenly everything sped up and I realized she was trying to get my gift for Carlisle. "Oh.." I chuckled, "Sorry."

She chuckled, and rolled her eyes at me, "Silly." she said, turning back to Carlisle she leaned over the table to place our present next to Carlisle's others which he had pulled to him. I looked down and saw her shirt lift up above the waist of her jeans, baring the pale skin behind it. I pictured suddenly how her whole back would look uncovered, when something hit me in the back of the head. My head rocked forward and glaring, instinctively ready to strike back, I turned around to find Edward glaring darkly at me. My eyes widened in horror, I glanced at Bella, shook my head to clear it and looked back at Edward apologetically and held my hands up in surrender. "Sorry man." I whispered. He tilted his head in acceptance, sighed deeply and turned back to watch Carlisle opening his gifts.

I turned forward and noticed Jasper glaring at me too. What the hell? It was time to get away from the table. I leaned over to Rosalie, "I've got something in my fingernails from earlier. I'll be right back." I said. She looked at me like a kid she couldn't take anywhere, and nodded as I walked away. I made sure I was gone long enough that everything was finished when I got back. Everyone was giving Carlisle final hugs of Happy Birthday and filing back out again. I gave Carlisle my best, and then turned to follow everyone else out.

We waited for Esme to pull around with Carlisle's car, Bella and Edward walked off in the direction of Edward's car. I was on the curb with, Rose next to me, and Alice and Jasper behind us, Alice was yakking away about what Bella should do for Edward's birthday, since his was next, to Rosalie who was nodding and grunting where appropriate. Suddenly I could feel that edgy feeling again, and when I looked up I saw Bella turning back to look over Edward's shoulder at me. I heard Alice go quiet, and then a sharp intake of breath from behind me. When I turned to look behind me Rosalie was looking at Bella sternly, and Jasper was looking at her with something else. Alice suddenly went quiet and she looked up and to the side at Jasper, narrowing her eyes at him. "Jasper!" She growled out. His head yanked around and looked her in the eyes. His whole body sagged, and his eyes dropped to the ground. "Sorry, Alice. I-"

Alice glared at him, as he started to speak then held her hand up between them. "Whatever Jasper. I don't want to hear it."

He looked away from her while dropping her hand, and gasping she turned back to face him again, challenging him with her eyes, she reached out and snatched his hand back into hers. They looked at each other, fiercely, and I realized that feeling, that edginess had gone. Esme came up at that moment in the car.

We climbed in, I ended up in back with Jasper, Alice between us.

As we began to drive I realized I was getting instant replays from my brain. Why wouldn't it just shut off already. Here I was again, _seeing the black patterned material of the shirt, as it climbed just above Bella's jeans, and that soft, beautiful light colored skin peeking out beneath it. I could almost feel how soft her skin would be to touch. I turned my head to stare out the window, and a quick mix of different images of Bella flashed through my head. I pictured her pale red lips being very close to my own face. I could see her eyes, wide, wondering. I felt my eyes close as I thought about how she'd smell if I leaned closer to her, the last image popped into my head...kissing Bella._ I grabbed my forehead in both hands and moaned, leaning forward trying to stop what I was seeing. When I sat up and dropped my hands, Rosalie, Alice and Esme had all turned frightened eyes to me.

I felt my eyes go wide. I thought I'd better think of something to explain my moan. It had been long enough and I knew my eyes were dark, so I went for it. "Sorry, I - I just need to hunt, and thought I smelled a grizzly back there." I got two eyerolls, one head shake, and one glare. The glare was coming from Jasper. I growled low in response to the look he was giving me. His eyes widened and he looked totally surprised at my reaction. He must have made the face unconsciously. Alice looked back and forth between us, shook her head and folded her arms across her chest. Jasper and I both took in her posture, glanced at each other, and went to looking out the windows until we pulled up to the house.

I jumped out of the car and sailed upstairs, Bella and Edward were already home and I wasn't going to sit around Bella if I didn't have to. This was ridiculous, these thoughts I was having. Rosalie was all I needed. Why was this happening?

Later that night I was sitting downstairs when it hit me again. I was playing games on the tv, when it struck me that I hadn't see what was happening on the screen for quite awhile, when one of my guys squealed after being killed on the game course. I'd slipped into another moment..and was seeing the strangest things I could ever imagine doing to her. _ My thumb on her bottom lip, pulling it down then sliding my hand to cup her face and leaning down until my lips were on Bella's pale red ones._ I was struck in the back of the neck by a solid flying object. I rolled off the couch and the force of the momentum of whatever had hit me ended up slamming into the TV. I jumped up into a crouch and hissed, when I looked around, it was Edward.

"Emmett, I see what you're picturing and I'd like to know wh..." he trailed off as his eyes went wide. He made a horrible face, then growled viciously and crouched down.

That was it, he was not going to pull this stuff with me and get away with it. I was fine with him wanting to explore the human world, but when he starts bringing the problem to me, Emmett draws the line! "Yah, so. I'm just _picturing_, do you think you can stop me? Newsflash little brother, you can't. Back off Edward, I mean it! You can read my mind, but you can't control it."Edward looked at me in shock, as though he'd forgotten I was there.

He stood up to his full height and smiled. "I'm sorry Emmett, it's not you, it's Jasper." he said. Saying that, he turned around and disappeared. What was with everyone giving me that line about Jasper. What did he mean by that? What was going on with everyone?


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my good friend Jess, whose crazy life I vicariously live through, and essentially live on. Also, my apologies to my readers for taking so long to update. The book writing I've been doing has been taking up all of my time**_

Occasionally, Alice got it in her head that we didn't do enough. Sometimes we'd end up at the theater in Port Angeles seeing some of the worst films ever made, sometimes, when she felt we lacked sophistication in our lives, we'd end up at the Seattle Art Museum. Last time she'd dragged all of us, even Carlisle and Esme, out to the Burke Museum of Natural History and Culture. That ended up being a fiasco because Alice was in such a hurry to get out, she hadn't allowed us to feed well enough before leaving, and we'd all spent the whole day trying to keep Jasper from attacking the wildlife, as well as the occasional lone human wandering in and out of the secluded areas.

Even I'd nearly lost my cool when I saw the polar bear they had. We'd all walked out, past Alice, each of us glaring at her. Carlisle had sternly warned Alice. "I beg you Alice, never choose such a frivolous activity for all of us again. That was the most flagrant display of our weaknesses I've ever had to curb. Please use better judgment in the future."

Alice had walked slowly behind us with Jasper who wouldn't look at her for the embarrassment the day had caused him. Rosalie was furious with Alice, because everyone had let Edward leave with Bella, and since she herself wanted to leave, she blamed Alice for the fact that she'd arranged it all in the first place. I hung behind Rosalie and chuckled to myself while my wife gave Alice the cold shoulder. Edward, who was afraid one of us might harm Bella with our sudden urges, walked around the garden area out front until we walked back out in varying levels of annoyance. The quiet ride home was broken only when Bella blushingly begged Carlisle to pull over so she could have a human moment, her cutesy phrase for her human needs.

Tonight was probably Alice's worst idea of all. I couldn't really be mad at Alice for it, I'd agreed to come, we all had. But the night sucked, a phrase that ordinarily had pretty good connotations for us. Not this night though.

Alice had found out about a club in downtown Seattle, nestled beneath a hotel. Bella and Edward had taken his Volvo, and we'd climbed into Rosalie's BMW, and driven clear to Seattle on a wet night during one of the worst rainstorms we'd had all year. It didn't cause us any discomfort, but it was fairly plain that Bella was miserable. None of us were exactly happy about having to don bulky raincoats to keep up appearances either.

We'd been there for about an hour, all of us sitting on bar stools around the bar, and no one was having a good time. I looked like a glittering rainbow clown, because Alice had convinced me to wear a leather vest with no buttons, and nothing else, the club lighting gleamed off my body, Bella said I just glowed strangely, human eyes were so different.

Jasper was leaning against the bar next to Alice who stood with him, dancing alone with her back to Jasper, watching the kids on the dance floor. Between us, Edward stood behind Bella, looming protectively over her from the back, Bella herself looked bored. I was standing next to Edward and Bella with Rosalie between my legs. We stood there looking around at the dancing fools and trying to decide if we were all going to gang up on Alice together and force her to leave.

Rose looked back at me finally, "This is just ridiculous! I'm going over to the coat check, to get my coat."

I nodded my head to her and kissed her. Rose's angry expression softened just a little and she smiled slightly. Then she glared back at Alice again, who was oblivious, dancing still. Catching Edward's eyes, Rose jerked her head to him as she stepped away, indicating that she wanted him to follow her. She probably figured if she and Edward ganged up on Alice together, she'd have to give in. Edward shot a look towards me and then looked down at Bella pointedly. I stepped over next to Bella, Edward and I both knew no one would bother her with me there.

I leaned over to Bella's ear so she could hear me over the loud music with her human hearing. I watched as Alice danced out towards the floor next to two much younger boys who were giving her come hither eyes. I hoped I wouldn't have to do anything bad to them before we'd be able to get out of there. "Rose wants to go, she went to get her coat. Are you ready?" I said into Bella's ear. Bella reached forward and grabbed her nearly empty soda, and guzzled the last few drops. She dropped it down, and then reached into it and, grabbed an ice cube out. She turned to me and nodded her head, "I've been ready since we got here." she said with a pleading look on her face. She stood then, and reached up with her hand and placed the icecube between her lips, she froze suddenly her eyes widening.

_She took the ice cube back out from between her lips and placed it on my lips, rubbing it from one corner of my mouth to the other across my top lip, then did the same on my bottom lip. She then she ran it over my chin and down my throat, she made little S's down my chest, stopping just above the waist line of my pants. She then leaned and dipping her head a little, ran her warm tongue back along the same line in the opposite direction. Her warm tongue on my skin caused my body to shake as she ran it up my stomach and chest, across my neck and then wrapped her lips around my chin and..._

Ice cold water suddenly shocked me. I spluttered as I took several steps back, wiping water out of my eyes. I bumped into some poor jerk standing at the bar, causing him to dump his drink on the girl he was trying to pick up on. A stream of bad language was called out behind me, but I was too focused on the black eyes glaring at me from before me. I glared back at him, dropping into a defensive crouch as Edward did the same. I growled viciously, challenging him. Edward was looking at me like I'd just killed his sister, or...I suddenly remembered the vision I was having before the ice water had struck my face and I immediately stood up fully, and allowed my shoulders to drop. I looked Edward in the face.

"Edward, I-" I began.

But Edward threw two hands up quickly in a blocking gesture. "Don't Emmett. Just go with Bella to get her coat, and take her outside for me. I need to take care of something and then I'm going to get my car and bring it around. Bring her out the side door, I noticed there's an awning out there, it'll keep her dryer than waiting out front."

Edward turned to Bella, kissed her forehead and told her something similar, he pressed his hand gently against her cheek, then turned and walked quickly, inhumanly fast, away from us. He bumped people who didn't really even see him go by on his way out. Bella looked at me warily, "Emmett, are you okay?" she asked.

I nodded, "I'm fine little sister, let's go get your coat." I put an arm protectively around her back at waist height and walked her over towards the area where the coat check was. Alice stepped in front of me half way across the dance floor. "Where is everyone?" She asked.

I was pretty annoyed things had gone down the way they had, so I answered a bit sarcastically, "Why don't you look, and _see_."

Alice's eyes widened for a moment at my tone, but then they unfocused. Bella and I watched her for a moment, until they focused again, "Oh. I see, okay." Alice leaned over to Bella and said something in her ear, and Bella handed her a small scrap of paper, then she spun on her heel and led the way into the coat check room. She walked up to Rose who was waiting in line, and said something to her, Rose also passed a small piece of paper to her. Alice then walked straight up to the counter past all the women waiting in line, "I need these." She said, putting three papers down on the counter, "Now. It's an emergency, I'm sorry." The girl behind the counter took a deep breath and looked at Alice in a way that said it wasn't the first time that she'd heard that one.

Suddenly something flew across the room, over the heads of the girls waiting in line, and slammed into the wall opposite from us causing everyone around us to scream. We watched as whatever it was unbundled itself from the ground where it had dropped. We realized it was Jasper. I was stunned, Bella looked horrified, and Rosalie was shocked, completely. Alice looked over her shoulder in the bored way I recognized as being something she'd already seen, then she turned back to the coat check girl, "That's my fiance', any questions?"

The girl gave Alice the coats without further comment, and a slightly stupified expression on her simple face, her wide eyes staring at Jasper as he dusted himself off. Alice handed Bella and Rose their coats, then walked over to the now standing, but slightly dazed looking, Jasper. She took his hand and pulled him out of the room towards the front door. As they reached the entry way to the coatcheck room, two large guys who were obviously security stepped past Alice and Jasper as they walked out. They ran over to the coat check girl and started talking to her, asking questions about what had happened.

Alice and Jasper walked through a parted crowd, all the men were looking at Jasper in awe. Everyone was whispering around him. I knew we had to get out of there before the speculation began. I began pushing the girls through the crowd in the opposite direction Alice and Jasper had gone, heading towards the side door. A moment later, I had Rose and Bella standing out under the awning as Edward pulled up. I opened the passenger door, got Bella inside, leaned down and locked eyes with Edward. _You okay bro?_ I thought. He nodded his head, letting me know he was okay. I nodded back, letting him know I understood, then I closed the door. Edward drove off, and I turned with Rose towards where her car was parked.

When we reached the car, Alice and Jasper were standing next to it, Alice was leaning against it, while Jasper was staring off into the distance. Rose unlocked, and we all climbed in, Alice and Jasper into the backseat, me and Rose upfront. Rose started the car, turned around to look over her shoulder and back out, then pulled out of the parking structure. We drove down the winding exit and out onto the street. Once we hit the street, Rose hit the pedal. In no time at all we were streaking down the tree lined highway back towards Forks.

As soon as we hit the open road, Rosalie turned on Alice and Jasper, "Would you mind telling me what that was all about?"

Alice looked at Jasper, who still be looked a little dazed. Alice answered for him, "Edward and Jasper haven't been seeing eye to eye on some things recently. Tonight apparently things came to a head." Alice glared slightly at Jasper, but cleared her features quickly when she looked away from Jasper and realized I was looking back at her.

Jasper exhaled loudly, and his eyes seemed to clear, as if he'd just come out of a trance. He was looking right at me, his eyes widened and he exclaimed, "He.....he....Edward _threw _me!".


	4. Chapter 4

_I could hear a beat, was it a heartbeat? I was sure it wasn't mine, I hadn't heard that for years now. I couldn't see anything, but the beat that I was hearing seemed to be growing louder, and clearer. I realized it was music, I heard the drums. I realized there was light growing before me. It was dark blue at first, I couldn't see anything, the shade of it lightened, changed, pulsated. I could see it something moving with the beat. _

_I had to move forward and figure out what it was. There was a silhouette, it was a body, a female body. She was moving to the beat of the music. She swung her hips, twisting her upper body to follow them a moment after as she slowly lowered herself down towards the floor. She began to move back up again, still swinging herself in the same beautiful way, as I reached her. When she stood to her full height her scant clothing became visible. She wore a backless halter top, nothing but a single tie crossing beautiful pale skin. Her hair was pulled up here and there, yet leaving several strands of long wavy dark colored hair gliding back and forth across her shoulders. There was a metal bar surrounding her, and she put a steadying hand on it as she swung around. Her hips turned first, her hand slid across the side of her face and slid down her throat, over her halter top and came to rest with her fingers just inside the low waist of her pants. _

_I was watching her hand and suddenly realized her whole body had stopped moving. I rolled my eyes over the light-dappled skin of her stomach and chest, and stopped when I came eye to eye with Bella's chocolate colored eyes. _

_The beat of the music began to speed up, and became the sound of Bella's heartbeat. She leaned over the bar, her head coming to just below my chin, and lifted her face to me. She raised a hand up to me, and placing her hand on my chest she slid it up over my neck and onto my cheek, she rubbed her thumb across my bottom lip and then slid it into my mouth..._

"Emmett, what are you doing?" I looked around behind me to see Edward questioning me as I stood in front of his bedroom door. I blinked and looked around at my surroundings.

I answered Edward. "I have no idea?" _What was I doing_? _How had I gotten here_? I realized I'd been reaching for the door handle and straightened myself. As I began to turn around toward Edward the door to his room opened. I snapped my head around to see Jasper standing there looking defiantly at Edward. Edward looked back at Jasper and his eyes were tight and black.

I could feel something that made me feel like I'd just been challenged coming off of Jasper, and figured that must be exaclty what he'd just done. I turned around and grabbed Jasper around the throat, pinning him to the door jam. I opened my mouth to say something when I felt a tiny hand on my arm.

I looked at the arm and found Alice's eyes looking back into mine. "Don't Emmett, I've got him." she said.

I released Jasper, and then I heard it again, the music I'd been hearing. It was coming from inside Edward's room. _What was wrong with me lately_? _I'd just stood there wide awake and hallucinated_! I was looking into the bedroom, and I couldn't see Bella. I pushed the door open wider and found her in front of Edward's stereo adjusting the volume.

As the door swung in Bella looked at me. We locked eyes for just a moment. I wondered what she was listening to. Bella must have wondered something about me too by the look on her face, and the way her hand came off the volume control for just a moment. Bella's head turned back to the radio and she reached for the dial again. The music went up and Edward cleared his throat behind me. "Let it go Emmett," he said. "While you're at it, let me pass." I stepped aside and walked out as Edward closed the door behind me.

I looked down the hall to our room, I knew Rose was in there, but I realized I needed to move. Sitting still and thinking too much about this would only drive me crazy. It was time to hunt. I turned to my left and headed down the stairs to go outside. I hit the first floor running already, Carlisle was coming in and I shot past his questioning look.

I ran off, around the house, back over the river and deep into the forest, following the terrain in any direction that took me up. I wanted to go high, to get a different perspective on things.

Usually, if I was confused, keeping myself surrounded by the natural state of things helped me. I didn't get this frustrated often, but today was a special.

I ran, letting my speed take over and enjoying the feeling of the wind. It always tried to slow me down, but it couldn't win against me.

Edward and I had travelled to the mid-west once to see if I was right about that, I ran out into the funnel of a category four tornado. I'd lived, but if Edward hadn't been there to put me back together again, I'd have been in serious trouble. Especially if someone had come across a talking torso. Edward thought that was funny, and made a lot of jokes at my expense, his nickname for me for awhile was "Emmett the talking stump." When he first walked up and found me, he was holding one of my arms, it was really uncomfortable to be lying there so vulnerable, and leave it to my brother to make the most of it. He walked up with my arm, waving it out away from him like a sword of some grisly kind.

I glared at him, "Think you can give that back to me? I'd like the rest of my body too." Edward grinned crookedly and replied, "What? It isn't as though you'd notice the difference." Making a comment about a head without a body. "Nice one little brother, now give me my arm so I can punch you with it."

"Not so fast Emmett, maybe I need a hand in getting the rest of your body together." he'd said, shaking with laughter. That was it, I was done with being stuck, "EDWARD!!" I'd yelled. He'd laughed more loudly if that was possible and then put my arm on,...taking great care to jump out of my reach as I worked it back and forth.

I kept running, smiling to myself remembering that time. Edward was always a good brother, even when he was being a smart ass. Jasper too, although Jasper was so wrapped up in Alice. His attitude lately was just crazy. I couldn't keep it all straight. It was driving me nuts, something was going on with the Cullen's and it seemed like I was the one being left out of the loop.

I hunted for the rest of the afternoon. By the time I got back to the house, Esme was at the back of the Mercedes, unloading groceries. She had at least forty bags. She'd never come home with that much food before. "Did you get all of this for Bella, or are we having a party I'm not aware of?" I asked.

She frowned at me, "I want Bella to be comfortable here, I want her to have everything she needs."

I laughed as I picked up a few bags. One of them fell to pieces as I picked it up. Several bags of frozen fruits, a couple boxes of frozen pizza and a box of popsicles fell to the ground. I looked down, and then at Esme, "Are you serious?"

Her face got very tense, and she said, "The fruits are in case she wants smoothies, the pizza is for when she's on limited time, and the popsicles are in case it gets hot. You know next week is the first week of Summer."

I looked at her wide-eyed. "Mom, I hate to remind you of obvious facts, but it's Forks. Forks, Washington. Remember, rain....near constant cloud cover. It doesn't get hot here."

She looked at me sternly, her eyes wincing, inhaled deeply and said, "Emmett, take the groceries in the house. _Now_!" I didn't need to be told twice.

However...I was wrong. It does occasionally get hot in Forks, and I'm not just talking about the weather.


	5. Chapter 5

It was hot. This isn't something I usually notice, and it isn't something that often happens in Forks, but the whole house smelled like Bella, her own scent, freesia, wildflowers. I knew from listening to conversations before Bella started coming around frequently that this was something which drove Edward crazy. I could see why. So I guess it isn't surprising that I was thinking of the fact that it was hot enough to make Bella sweat, and thinking about Bella herself.

Rosalie was working on her computer again, and I was sitting in my computer chair and looking out the back windows. I was feeling like I wanted to do something, but I didn't really know what. I'm bad at occupying myself when I'm bored. It's why Rosalie is usually such a good companion for me, but lately, she'd been closing herself off to everyone because of our general acceptance of Bella's arrival, when she wasn't comfortable with it at all. I loved her, but her attitude got to me sometimes. Bella was okay to have around. She kept things fun.

I loved watching Edward going slowly insane around her. Half the time she was completely oblivious to Edward's moments of weakness. I could see it though. He'd stand behind her, eyes scrunched tight, face turned up to the ceiling, not breathing, jaw locked tight. Even if she'd been looking at him, she wouldn't have been able to see his shaking, it was too fast for human eyes to see. He'd vibrate like an exploding atom until he got his control back.

Also, Bella's complete void of grace. How could anyone be that klutzy? It gave me endless hours of laughter to watch her walking through our house...there weren't any potential hazards in our place, yet Bella always managed to trip somehow . Yes, I had to admit, I really enjoyed having Bella around. Well, at least I did until I started getting these weird visions of her. I couldn't figure it out. Why would these thoughts come to me? About Bella!?

When I knew they weren't looking at me, I would really look at Bella. For a human, it's true, she is pretty, and there's definitely something different about her. But compared to Rose, she wasn't much to look at. Of course for me there was much more to Rosalie Hale than just her looks. I was really annoyed with Rose for that, more than anything else. Me and my family knew Rose for the way she was inside, behind all the rude, and seemingly uncaring attitude she conveyed. But she wouldn't let Bella in one inch. Bella continued to see Rosalie as the one member of the family who absolutely loathed her, but I knew better, so did Rose. But for the last several weeks, I'd been struck again and again by disturbing images of Bella in very un-Bella-like situations.

The first time I'd noticed anything, I'd walked in on Bella sitting on a chair in Carlisle's study, I'd opened the door and there was Bella, and I suddenly had a collage of random positions I could have her in on that chair. It was things I'd only ever tried with Rose and the realization had freaked me out, and really disturbed me. Then there was Carlisle's birthday, I'd seen two inches of Bella's waist and lost my mind. It was the strangest thing yet...at least until later when I'd started imagining myself kissing Bella. Then a few weeks ago, Alice had convinced us all to go to a club together. That night I hallucinated about Bella doing things involving me, ice cubes and her tongue that I couldn't think of now without physically cringing. That night had ended strangely, Edward had shot out of Seattle like a bullet, after throwing Jasper across the club. I didn't really know what was going on, but I did know that Edward was keeping Bella locked in his room during the few times he let her come over to the house. Also, Alice and Jasper both were walking around very grumpy these days. Then recently I'd had a sudden and ridiculous vision of Bella, on a dancing platform, and, well, _it _had been very strange too.

I could hear Bella in another room talking to someone, I assumed it was Edward, "I feel like my skin will drip off me. If this doesn't stop I'll melt."

Poor little sis, I thought. She's probably feeling the heat. I thought maybe I'd invite her out to the river, see if she wanted to cool off in the back. Edward would help me persuade her, anything to help Bella. Really, his consideration of her was completely out of the park. I stood up and headed to the door, as I opened it Esme stood before our door, turning to the other direction, on her way in to Carlisle's study. She smiled at me as she turned. Esme loved Bella, she'd been going crazy keeping food in the house for her. I thought of the last shopping trip she'd made for Bella's sake. The fridge and cabinets were stocked to their capacity. She'd bought enough frozen foods to keep Bella well fed until..._frozen foods_! I thought suddenly. Esme had bought a large box of popsicles for Bella as summer had arrived. I pulled the door closed, and ran downstairs to grab a popsicle

When I made it back up the stairs I ran directly to Edward's room. I knocked, "Bella?" I waited, pushing the popsicle open for her.

"What's up Emmett?" she asked through the door. I opened the door, and seeing her lying across the bed, closed the door and crossed to her. I held the popsicle out, "Here, I thought you might want a popsicle since it's so warm, even _I_ can feel the difference." Bella smiled at me and then suddenly her smile dropped, and a crashing sense of lust fell over me. She stood up on her knees on the bed, reached forward and grabbed my hand with hers, pulling the popsicle closer towards her, she was still looking me into my eyes as she slid her mouth down over it. and then back up it again and smiled at me.

I threw the heels of my hands into my eyes and screamed, "Aaaaah! THIS HAS GOT TO STOP! I can't take this anymore." After a short moment, I pulled my hands away to find Bella looking at me strangely with wide eyes. "What?" I asked her.

"Are you okay, Emmett?" she said in a cautious tone. I nodded, and she went on. "Thank you for the popsicle Emmett." she smiled and then slid her mouth down the popsicle again, I wasn't hallucinating this time. _What the heck was going on?_.... I thought to myself.

Suddenly I heard a chuckle and saw Jasper walk out from behind the door to the closet, as soon as he became visible I felt another crashing wave of lust, I turned back to Bella who was, I realized, feeling the same thing. She froze halfway down the popsicle, then pulled it back out of her mouth and ran her tongue along the side of it.

I suddenly became aware of how warm it _really _did feel, Bella was still looking into my eyes, she lifted the popsicle up over her head, and using the underside of her wrist, wiped the sweat off her forehead, face and dropping her arm, wiped up her neck. She licked her pale red lips and looked back at me, and something broke in me. I'm not sure what, but I closed the distance between us, reached my hand around the back of her neck and pulled her forward while I dropped my head and smashed our lips together.

It was pretty much the way I'd imagined it those many weeks ago, only I'd never imagined Bella was so warm. Her lips burned me from my lips all the way through my whole body. I reached around her with my other arm and drew her against me. Bella parted her lips and kissed me back, every bit as strong in her feelings as I was. She pressed into me a little more, as though she'd been pushed, and she moaned into my mouth. My eyes opened in suprise, and saw Jasper's face at the back of her shoulder. He was pressed up against her from the back, and was kissing her neck and shoulder, biting at them gently with his teeth. I closed my eyes as I felt Bella shudder and reach her hands up onto my chest, pulling me forward into her by my shirt. I slid the hand that had been holding her neck and rested it on her Bella's breast. She moaned again and she slid her hand down over mine and she squeezed my hand, while I squeezed her breast. I could feel Jasper pushing Bella into me in a steadying pattern, and so I began to press her from the front in an opposing but familiar pattern.

I reached my hand down and pulled her hips against me, and ran my tongue over her lips, then crushed her lips with mine again. She broke the kiss as Jasper's face come up over her shoulder. She turned her face, and she and Jasper began kissing the way I'd just kissed her, I went down on one knee, wrapped one arm around Bella's back, avoiding contact with Jasper as much as possible, and lifted Bella's shirt and was kissing her whole stomach when the door behind me flew open and slammed with a splintering crash into the wall behind it. I started to jump up and back, but realized Bella would fall the way I'd had her braced against me. So I stood there with my hands on Bella's shoulders, keeping her upright.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Edward standing in the doorway in a towering rage. "I WARNED YOU TO STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HER A MONTH AND A HALF AGO, CAN'T YOU FOLLOW _ANY _ORDERS?" Edward yelled. I snarled and glared at him, opening my mouth to argue with him, when Jasper actually growled and flew over both mine and Bella's heads at Edward. They crashed backwards, out through the bedroom door, sounding as always like thunder when their bodies struck each other. I turned and looked back at Bella, our eyes met and we both ran out the door.

Edward and Jasper were arms, legs and movement. Bella winced and cringed, screaming at every contact they made. They were yelling too,

"A CENTURY I FOLLOWED ORDERS FROM BETTER MEN THAN YOU, BETTER _WOMEN_...NO MORE!"

"YOU COULDN'T HAVE DONE VERY WELL-"

"EDWARD, JASPER, Please stop this, please...I'm begging you. For _ME_! EDWARD!" Bella called, uselessly, she turned and looked at me, her eyes pleading with me. "Emmett, stop it."

It had been awhile since I'd seen Jasper and Edward go at it when they were really and truly angry with one another, so I was tempted to allow it to continue, but for Bella's sake, I waded into the battle.

"ALL RIGHT, PUT YOUR CLAWS AWAY LIKE NICE LITTLE KITTIES" I bellowed, as I grabbed each of them by the collars of their shirts. Both of them snarled at me, and I glared at Jasper, growling. Jasper mellowed instantly. He fought with Edward frequently, _never _with me. Then I looked at Edward. I let the feelings of confusion show on my face. "I've just had a very strange experience for the last several weeks, and I have a feeling both of you know what's going on. Now I love my new little sister, and I intend to keep her, so I would like someone to start explaining exactly who is mindscrewing who before I get pissed, because right now _I THINK IT'S ME_!"

Just then, I heard a very calm, but very stern voice from behind me. "I doubt that's the case Emmett, but I would still like very much to know what's going on as well." We all turned and looked back, as I released their collars. Carlisle stood there, and since Carlisle almost never showed any emotion, finding him frowning with his jaw clenched was very weird.

The whole family was sitting in Carlisle's study. Rosalie was sitting behind me with Alice, Bella was sitting with Edward, her face full of concern and worry. Edward was still so mad at Jasper he hadn't noticed he was scaring Bella, who was blaming herself, to pieces. I was annoyed with both Jasper and Edward, and with myself. We all sat there in a huff. Esme stood behind Carlisle with disapproval all over her face. She put her hand on Carlisle's shoulder, and he glanced up to her as he placed a hand over hers. He then looked back at us.

"I would like to know what is going on, from the beginning please." He said softly.

Everyone started answering at the same time.


	6. Chapter 6

_*My apologies to everyone for taking so long to post. This is the last chapter of this story, but I will hopefully be working on completing my other's soon. My deep gratitude to everyone who has read through this and especially to those who have reviewed. You keep my inspiration burning. Enjoy!*_

It was bedlam.

Rose was complaining at top volume to Carlisle about me and what I'd done, and I was yelling back that I didn't know what had happened, meanwhile Jasper and Edward were both growling out accusations and insults that couldn't be understood, but weren't nice judging by their expressions and the tones of their voices. Alice was calling out in her musical little voice that Jasper shouldn't be blamed, her high pitch able to be heard over the melee, and Bella was stammering out that it was her fault, and blaming herself, I couldn't hear everything she said because of Edward and Jasper, but it was pretty clear Bella was being Bella.

Esme frowned deeply, as Carlisle's eye's first widened in shock, and then tightened, as he frowned also. Carlisle held a hand up and gave all of us a pointed expression. It silenced us all almost at once.

"Now," he began quietly, "I do want to hear this from everyone's point of view, but I have no intention of hearing them all at once. Edward and Jasper, it seems to me that you're the ones who were being asked to explain yourselves, so I'd like one of you to begin, _one _of you." Carlisle specified.

Edward and Jasper looked at each other for the first time since we'd entered the room, Jasper dropped his head down and motioned towards Carlisle, giving Edward permission to start. "You'd better start Edward, this began with you."

Edward grinned and nodded smugly, "I hope you realize it will also _end _with me, Jasper." Jasper's head snapped up to look into Edward's face. His challenge visible in his features, as his breathing became more than audible. Bella reached forward and laid her hand on Edward's arm.

"Edward please, i-if you won't begin, th-then I w-will." she said quietly, stuttering. She looked like talking was the last thing she wanted to do, but was the first thing she should do.

Edward looked at her, then looked at Carlisle, who spoke, "That will be fine Bella, I'd like to get this explanation underway in as peaceful a manner as possible."

Bella blushed bright-beet-red. For a minute she was so red her entire face was glowing with it, then it melted into blotches across her cheeks. She took a deep breath and began talking. "A few months ago-"

"Two, love." Edward interrupted.

Bella flashed Edward the most vicious look I'd ever seen her make, and I stifled a chuckle. Edward actually leaned away from her in surprise at the ferociousness of her expression.

"Are you telling this, Edward?" she asked, still glaring at him. Edward responded by covering his mouth with his right hand, and shaking his head no. He jerked his head in Carlisle's direction asking Bella to continue.

Bella turned back to Carlisle as she took another deep breath, "_Two _months ago, apparently, Edward began to try his best to convince me that I didn't need to be changed. I-I" she choked slightly, coughed, then clearing her throat kept on, "I cited our inability t-to....to.....I a-argued that...." she blushed again, strongly, "I reminded him we couldn't be intimate until I was less, fragile as he likes to call me." I could somehow tell by her tone that if she hadn't been looking eye to eye with Carlisle, she probably would have rolled her eyes.

Bella continued, "Edward explained that there were ways around that, and said he wanted the opportunity to show me what he meant. A couple of days later, Edward brought me out to our meadow. It's not unusual for us to visit there during the week. What was unusual was that Jasper was in it when we arrived. He was standing in the meadow, very still, with his hands clasped behind his back, and an uncertain look on his face, though he was smiling."

"I asked Edward what he was doing there, Edward said he was there for me. I didn't really know what he might mean by that, but I found out quickly. Jasper explained that he was going to begin manipulating my emotions to help Edward and I enjoy our more intimate-" Bella froze up. Her blush covered her face, and went down her throat, she was completely embarrassed and was looking at Carlisle with her eyes wide. She didn't even notice that Edward had stopped breathing next to her. Her blush was so strong I could smell her blood like I was sitting with my head on her shoulder.

Jasper spoke up then, "Uh...Edward had asked me to assist him in making Bella feel the pleasure of their innocent kissing by intensifying the passion between them. Bella was adamantly against it, she said most of the time she didn't even like it when I calmed her down, and didn't want me messing with her genuine emotions. Edward tried to explain to her that it wouldn't be uncomfortable for her, that she'd just feel better, but Bella got very angry. I excused myself and made a hasty exit out of the meadow for her sake. However, I didn't leave all together. I hid myself discreetly behind the screen of trees surrounding the meadow. Bella argued with Edward for awhile, but he calmed her down eventually, and they sat and talked for awhile. I stuck around and was consequently there when they began kissing. I used my ability to intensify it for her as we'd suggested. She enjoyed it a great deal and was a bit mystified until Edward explained what I'd done. At first she didn't believe it, but I stepped out from my hiding spot." Jasper looked at Bella apologetically. "I was very sorry to fool her, but relieved that she was pleasantly surprised by the results once she was informed that I hadn't witnessed anything, and remained hidden. I've continued working with Bella ever since, and-"

Edward cut Jasper off, "Indeed, whether I was there or not! I wonder _brother _how long it was before you forgot the purpose of your little, _exercises_." he finished sarcastically.

Jasper and Edward glared at each other, and once again Bella leaned forward and putting her hand lightly on Edward's shoulder, pulled him back towards her. "It doesn't matter Edward."

Jasper sagged a little, and turning back to face Carlisle, continued. "As Edward so kindly stated, I did continue manipulating Bella's feelings even when Edward wasn't home. She is so often anxious in his absence my intent was to make her feel soothed. I paid attention whenever I knew Edward wasn't here with her, and if I felt anxiety from her, I would send her whatever emotion I felt would calm her nerves most effectively. What I hadn't expected was her response. Bella....."Jasper turned to look Bella in the eyes, who blushed slightly again. Edward tensed as he noticed the direction of Jasper's stare, and even I smelled the blood pooling in her cheeks in response. Jasper continued his explanation. "Bella never responds to anything quite the way I expect her to, and quite frankly, when I sent certain feelings in her direction, her response was, _intriguing_." Jasper's voice dropped to a deeper tone, and seemed kind of husky as he said the last word. Alice hissed from behind him, causing everyone to look at her.

"Alice, were you aware of this...experiment prior to its being carried out, or did you learn of it after the fact?" Carlisle asked her.

Alice looked angry, but mostly hurt. Before she answered, she dropped her head for a minute. I reached out and put my hand on her knee and gave her a quick squeeze, smiling at her. She looked up at me, smiled weakly and then turned to Carlisle, "Yes, Jasper and Edward asked me before they considered approaching Bella about it. I love Bella, I knew it would be good for her, but I forgot to take into account Bella's ability to surprise. I don't blame her in anyway. I don't blame anyone, except, well...who could have known it would go the way it has. Even when I began having visions I just couldn't believe they were telling me facts. I figured I was misunderstanding what I was seeing, or that there was some context I wasn't comprehending. I should have known it was out of control when Jasper started broadcasting so much that he affected poor, unsuspecting Emmett. I should have realized then that it needed to stop. I just never believed that Jasper would..." Alice's face crumpled then, and she suddenly stood up and walked out of the room.

Jasper looked desperate to follow Alice out of the room, but he merely allowed himself to drop his head momentarily as he turned to face Carlisle again. "I've pushed Alice to the limit of what she can deal with recently. I'm not proud of my actions, but I am pleased by the progress I've made with Bella." Edward snorted loudly, and Carlisle looked at him. He doesn't glare, he just looks. It's always enough.

Jasper went on, finally looking up again. "Bella has learned to be content whatever the circumstances. She has been enjoying her passionate moments with Edward, that's never been an issue, but she has had difficulty occupying idle hours." I could see Edward's head tilt toward's Bella as he looked at her.

"I discovered that if I gave her small amounts of the same sort of passionate feelings I was providing her with during she and Edward's intimate moments, that she seemed less anxious during his absences. I was doing this one day, from inside the study, where she happened to be at that time. I usually stay well hidden, and I was certain she hadn't realized I was in there. She felt anxious as she sat reading, and I knew Edward was gone, so I allowed myself to change her emotional climate slightly."

I frequently feel something of the feelings I cause when I do this, but I haven't ever had anyone...it was as though..." Jasper paused, and looking at Bella, he seemed to become unfocused. "It was like she sent it back to me. She moaned,...my name. I was by her side in an instant. I stood just behind the chair she was sprawled in. Having the feeling sent back to me unbalanced me, I found myself drawn to Bella. I took her hand, strengthening the connection and asked her to allow me to make her feel even more than I had. It had never been my intention to make this process a physical one between Bella and myself. It merely happened, and I responded without considering the consequences. I could feel that she understood my unspoken request, and she looked at me in wonder. I fooled myself into believing that the brown eyes staring back at me were conveying consent. I think it more likely Bella was just surprised by our therapy, if you will, becoming physical. She spoke my name again, in warning I presume," He looked at Bella for confirmation. She colored brightly and nodded twice, allowing her head to drop after the second nod. She was ashamed, poor little sister.

"Yes, I thought so. But at the time it drew me in. I was just leaning down to..."Jasper turned to look into Edward's eyes, who had begun staring him down. "Leaning down to...kiss her, when the door crashed open. There stood Emmett, the unwitting recipient of my rampant desire, and he looked every bit as confused as I suddenly was.

I jumped up, "You caused that?" I scared everyone by yelling. Jasper turned around to me, "Yah, buddy, I'm really sorry about that. Originally, I didn't mean for it to affect anyone but Bella. But you got caught up in it that day."

Suddenly I remembered Alice coming in, her anger, and her words. "So that's what Alice meant by it was you, not me."

"Afraid so brother, and I'm very sorry for it Emmett." Jasper said.

I raised my eyebrow at the look on his face, "Quit looking at me like a kicked puppy Jas, I'm not mad at you. I'm just glad I'm not so confused anymore."

Jasper turned back to Carlisle, "Then I nearly ruined Bella's plans for your birthday. I was beginning to have trouble keeping control of the feelings I sent to Bella, and it was complicated by the fact that I was beginning to send her feelings of my own." He dropped his eyes. "When Bella came over to me I looked into her eyes and I lost control completely, but for only a few moments. I fought against it, but I remember the look Bella, and Edward, gave me. My feelings were getting away from me, and they knew it."

Remembering my reaction to Bella's shirt lifting I said, "Yah, they weren't the only ones. Jeez, you gave me some really confusing moments. I had thoughts about Bella that night that...well, it ended with Edward hitting me in the back of the head." I said ashamed as Rose hissed behind me. I looked at her with wide eyes, "I'm sorry Rose, I couldn't help it. I didn't...I..." Rose stood up and glared at me for a moment, and then walked out and said,, "I'm going to check on my sister." and she was out of the room. Esme and Carlisle exchanged a look and Esme followed after Rose, but she didn't leave without giving all of us a very disappointed look.

Jasper was the only one who tried to respond, "Mom, I didn't mean to, it was an accident." She touched his arm as she walked out, but it just seemed to make Jasper look even worse.

Edward growled, "Do you see what you're doing!" and he snorted as he turned his body away from Jasper, his back tensed, and his arms folded across his chest. Jasper shook his head, looking miserable and turned back to Carlisle.

"It's true, and I'm entirely to blame. I'll leave if everyone wants me to, but I should finish the story before I go, so you will see how entirely at fault I am." he said. Edward snorted again as Bella took his face in her hands.

Carlisle looked at Bella and Edward, and then said to Jasper, "I doubt repairing this situation will require your absence Jasper. We'll work through it somehow. We're a family, I can't imagine anything like this pulling us apart so easily. Now, please, continue with your story."

"Well, the next really serious event happened when Alice dragged us all to a night club a few weeks later. Things were fine until Alice headed out to the dance floor with some kids. Her presence kept me in line, and I'd been trying to make sure I kept her near me always, but she left, then Rosalie dragged Edward away. Next thing I knew I was looking at Bella while she was talking to Emmett. I felt annoyed, here I couldn't talk to her, but he could and though I have no excuse for it, I felt...jealous. Bella looked beautiful, and I just...I looked at her and something left me, I slipped. I noticed Emmett and Bella both had frozen while they were talking and was trying hard to pull it back when Edward grabbed the water out of my hand and threw it at Emmett. He crouched, ready to defend himself against Emmett, but first he threw a look at me that let me know in no uncertain terms that we had business. I realized I'd gone too far. I walked over to get Alice, but Edward caught up to me before I had a chance to find her." Jasper looked at Edward's tensed back then. His eyes were round and hopeful looking. I could feel the atmosphere of the room change, and knew Jasper was trying to soothe Edward, but all he got in response was a low growl.

Giving up, he turned to Carlisle again, who was still watching Edward, and didn't looked entirely pleased. "Edward pulled me aside and we argued. He insisted I stay away from Bella, and made me swear I would. We argued heatedly for several minutes before he...before I realized I needed to leave. Alice found me and we left then. I don't know where everyone else went, but soon after Emmett and Rosalie appeared in the garage where Alice and I waited."

Bella's soft voice spoke up then, "Edward." her voice chastised him lightly, and her face looked angry. Edward growled again, more loudly, it built into a snarl, "Stop Bella,...alright, alright, I threw him. That's why Jasper left. I tracked him down after I saw what he'd done to Emmett," Edward turned and shot a look at me, "Who I'm not much happier with than I am with Jasper." he snarled at me.

I looked back at him with shock, "What?! I didn't do anything on purpose here Edward, I jus-" he cut me off.

"_NO_?! Then would explain your recent actions?" he growled. "Or better yet, your _thoughts_!"

I frowned and could feel my mouth opening several times to answer, but my mind was blank. I couldn't think of what to say, Jasper saved me from having to try to come up with something.

"Edward, we'll get to that, and I don't blame you for throwing me. I deserved it.

Carlisle seemed very upset by this, "Edward, you threw your brother, in a crowded dance club, in front of humans?" He was distressed.

Edward looked at Carlisle. "Yes Father, it was unforgivable I know, but Jasper's lack of control affected me too I'm afraid." he said resignedly, to which Jasper scoffed. Edward shot a glaring look at him.

"That's pathetic, Edward. You threw me because you were angry." he said sarcastically, Then he looked at Carlisle, "I told him Bella was enjoying my emotions more than she was enjoying his kisses, and getting them more often to boot. That's when he threw me." he looked at Edward again, "I'm perfectly willing to take responsibility for my actions, which were wrong in the extreme. I don't see any reason you shouldn't take

responsibility for yours, brother." Jasper said, seething.

Edward snarled at him again, and suddenly they were both crouching towards each other. Edward must have really lost control, because for once I hadn't even seen him get out of his chair. I jumped up between

them as Bella reached out and tried to pull Edward back towards her.

Carlisle spoke, tersely then, "Boys, I will have no more fighting inside the house. Both of you sit down now."

They both did as they were asked, and Carlisle nodded to Jasper, asking him to continue.

"I realized I wasn't going to be able to keep my feelings for Bella bottled up anymore, so I tried to deflect them. I purposely went in to talk to Bella, to try and be around her without changing her feelings, or losing control of my own. When I felt it start to slip, I tried to find someone else to deflect them to. I heard someone step up and wrongly assumed it was Edward, since I was in Edward's bedroom with Bella. She was listening to a CD trying to keep herself occupied while I was in there working on my control, so I guess I didn't recognize the difference between Emmett's footfalls and Edward's plodding step. He didn't come in, and I was suprised when a moment later, I heard his voice asking, 'What are you doing?' in a very accusatory tone. I opened the door prepared to be defensive. Since I was trying to make things better, I admit I was feeling defensive. Edward saw me, and glared, and I crouched in response. It put me in challenge mode, but the next thing I knew Emmett had me around the throat against the door frame. Alice came up just then and kept Emmett from fighting me, but it was a near thing. I was lucky she'd had a vision, and knew I was trying to make things better."

Edward snorted in disbelief, and Bella looked at him. "He really was Edward. He explained it all to me, and I was just going about my business doing things in the room. He didn't affect me at all that day, until you came to the door. Even I felt his challenge then." she said.

"Your feelings were unusually defensive and annoyed when I came out Emmett, what' happened?" Jasper surprised me by suddenly turning to me.

I felt embarrassment tickle my skin all over, almost like an adrenaline rush, "I...well, I'd just had a very realistic daydream about Bella doing an erotic dance and I was just a little on edge!" I said in a defensive tone. I could tell Bella blushed, and knew if I'd been able to I would have too. I looked at the floor, "I'm sorry Bella. I really...it didn't...it wasn't....Oh hell!"

Carlisle reprimanded me, "Emmett. I'm sure there are better ways to express your feelings."

"Sorry Dad." I said

Jasper was snickering, "So that's why you reacted the way you did when you came into Edward's room with the popsicle for Bella."

I glared at Jasper, "Quit laughing Jas, I'm really embarrassed about that." I warned him, which made him laugh harder.

Edward looked up curious, "What happened?"

Jasper looked at him, "Well, he came bounding in with a popsicle for her and had it all opened and ready for her, saying he thought she might appreciate it since it was so hot and whatnot. I was still trying to keep control of my feelings, working with Bella on it again. I....I'm afraid the idea of Bella with a popsicle had undesired effects on my imagination. I ended up sort of broadcasting my feelings again, and Bella leaned forward and tasted the popsicle. Emmett threw his hands up over his eyes and screamed "This has got to stop! I can't take this anymore." Bella thanked him for the popsicle and started eating it, and I came out from behind the door I'd been hiding behind, chuckling at Emmett's reaction. He glared at me, then he looked at Bella, causing me to look at her. She was eating the popsicle, I lost control of my feelings completely and next thing I knew...well...we...I...Emmett and I that is....."

Bella was blushing furiously, but she stammered out, "Th-they both k-kissed me." she looked down at her lap, "a-and, I-I didn't r-really m-mind." all four of us sat gaping at Bella.

Bella looked up at Carlisle, "I just don't want you," she looked at Edward for a moment then back to Carlisle, "Either of you to put the blame only on Jasper and Emmett. They weren't alone in what happened."

Carlisle was the only one who spoke, "Bella, this is an unusual circumstance, but I don't believe anyone here can blame _you _for what's happened."

Bella's eyes began to tear and Edward crumbled, he reached around her and hugged her to him. "No love, don't blame yourself."

Jasper looked at Carlisle, "That was pretty much it. Edward came in at that moment and yelled at me, reminding me he had forbidden me to be around her after the dance club night. I guess I was still a little miffed he'd thrown me, because I just launched myself at him. We fought and that's when you came in on us."

Carlisle stood then, "I think it's high time for a Cullen family vacation. We all need a change of atmosphere," he looked at Jasper, "One without you manipulating _anything_, son." he said. "I'll speak to Esme, and we'll work this out. Meanwhile, Emmett, Jasper, I believe there's still some tense feelings to clear up. If you would please ask both Alice and Rosalie to come in here. But first," Carlisle walked around to the front of his desk, "Jasper, Edward, you two will shake hands and agree not to let this come between you as brothers." He didn't phrase it as anything close to a question. They shook, a bit gruffly on both sides. Jasper said, "I agree." and Edward mumbled his agreement.

Then Carlisle turned to Jasper and me, "Jasper, Emmett, I believe you both owe Bella an apology."

Jasper's face fell a little, "Of course. Bella, my conduct has been shameful. If you can't accept my apology I will understand, but I offer it nonetheless." he was looking at the floor. Bella walked up to Jasper and reached her arms up around his neck, she hugged him and kissed his cheek. "I forgive you Jasper, but please, let me live through my own feelings from now on. Keep yours to yourself." Jasper nodded.

Bella turned to me and I suddenly felt a deep shame too. "Ah Bella, I don't have it in me to say things the way Jasper and Edward do. All I can say is sorry." I said, wringing my hands in discomfort.

She walked over and put her hands on my own. I could feel the warmth of them and I looked up into her eyes. "Easily forgiven big brother." she said, and I leaned over and lifted Bella into a bear hug. Bella hugged me back and then began to talk in a raspy voice, "Emmett...I need to breathe."

I lightened my grip immediately,, "Oh, sorry little sister...er....am I allowed to call you that anymore?" I asked. She smiled at me, "Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way. Besides, it's not your fault Jasper's been causing you to have un-brotherly thoughts." she said with a mischievous smirk on her face, and a quick, teasing glance at Jasper.

I looked at her, and then at Jasper. "I'm so glad that's over. I like you better as a sister, even if you are a hot dancer in my fantasies." I said teasingly.

Bella smacked my arm, and everyone laughed.

Carlisle chuckled as we all left the room, he hung back preparing to talk to Rose and Alice. I looked at him questioningly, he caught my experssion and grinned widely. "It's nothing Emmett, I was just thinking, it seems I'm always the last to find out when somethings going on."


End file.
